The present invention relates to a switching device and more particularly to an indirectly activated electronic or electrical switching device for the indirect activation and/or termination of systems operatively coupled to the switching device.
The switching device of the invention is designed to inherently be useful for at least one of the four hereinafter described main general applications:
1. To provide a final activation and/or termination of a system, e.g., the closing of an electrical circuit or the starting of a machine, which is not a direct result of an initial activation such as the pressing of a pushbutton; PA1 2. To provide initial activation means, e.g., a pushbutton, which is purely mechanically operated and momentarily manipulated by the operator whereas the final activation is precontrolled in terms of starting time, duration etc., PA1 3. To provide automatic reset into the initial condition of the device for a possible new activation operation; and PA1 4. To electrically and/or electromagnetically isolate the initial activation means e.g., said pushbuttom, from a direct contact or the direct influence of any current carrying element of the device. PA1 1. Activation and interruption of essential electric power; PA1 2. Activation of emergency elevators; PA1 3. Nurse call system in hospitals; PA1 4. Activation of electro-medical apparatus.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a solution to the activation of certain operations involving electronic or electrical power activation on the Jewish Sabbath and Festivals. Within the context of Halacha (Jewish Religious Law), direct activation of such operations would generally be prohibited. By means of the switching device of the present invention this activation is achieved by what would be considered as indirect action, which may be defined as "Grama" (causative) by Halacha, and which under Halacha principles falls within the categories of activity which is permitted in certain situations.
The possible applications of this switching device are numerous. To mention but a few examples of applications being considered to provide the solution of specific operational problems prevalent on the Jewish Sabbath and Festivals in hospitals and the like, are the following: